1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arts and crafts device and a method in which molded objects, in the form of wax fruit or the like, are produced by rotational molding. More particularly, the invention relates to a simplified device and method which can be used in the home by a person unskilled in the art to produce such objects for use as decorations, or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Arts and crafts devices have, in the past, been well received by the public. Users of such devices are enabled or assisted by the device in making a variety of arts and crafts products. Looms, clay molding systems, and beading devices have had long and continued popularity. Wax molding has also enjoyed popularity although prior systems have suffered from being cumbersome or difficult to use or they produce a large percentage of imperfect objects.